


Beauty Marks

by just_peachy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, M/M, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peachy/pseuds/just_peachy
Summary: Prompto does not mind playing games with his Best Friend who is more than up to the challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd but I have been itching to write these two. Happy reading!

Prompto always pictured his first kiss would be like feeling on cloud nine, like a post-video game boss battle. It should feel like kicking Noctis’ high score and giggling when he had to walk to the back of the store to get more change. Prompto thought after pulling some suave move the next day at school, he would subtly brag to the other dudes in the locker room before P.E. while Noctis would be there rolling his eyes at the incredulity of it all. The Blonde had it all planned out, he would twirl after shutting the door and point to the phone and say “tapped that” while doing whatever the latest dance craze was for the week. He would laugh it all off, he thought. It would have been so easy to ignore the roll of their eyes because, guess what? He did not care and it was all for a laugh.

All those would-be scenarios were out the door and gone. Because instead of those things, he was staring down the face of his best friend. At the would be King, who Prompto laughed at a during Nutrition because Noctis did not understand a sex joke that was also making the rounds at school in addition to the Dab. Nope, Prompto did not have the heart to make fun of him especially since Noctis was now reaching up to grab the back of his head while biting his bottom lip. Prompto could feel his eyes close and whine as Noctis laid small pecks to compensate for that bite. Quiet-kiss apologies that ran along his best friend’s jaw during his face in his neck to bite down again. 

Prompto did not remember how this happened. Well, now that he was thinking about it, Noctis told Prompto to come back to the apartment after school. He did mention something about trying a new video game that he just bought and not to tell Ignis or Gladio about it. But then after that, it was his clumsy ass falling over Noctis because, Noctis is a filthy teenager and why couldn’t he put that box of Converse in the recycling bin? But falling just made him giggle into Noctis’ chest and smell the clean detergent and that was when Prompto looked up at his best friend, his only real friend really and…. well, he looked at that beauty mark on his jaw line and kept giggling and staring at it. Prompto could feel Noctis’ heartbeat grow faster and looked up at the Prince and waited. Noctis also stared at him but it looked like he was holding his breath and waited for him to do something. Prompto did wait too, but for a different reason. 

“Prompto…?”

“Noctis, your beauty mark is…”

“Call it a mole like a normal person.”

“But why?” Prompto teased and stopped his train of thought. Prompto just giggled again. Wide eyed he reached out his hand to touch it with his thumb while Noctis’ face was getting even more flustered by the minute. Prompto was suddenly overcome with the desire to kiss that beauty mark and kiss any other beauty marks on his body.

Noctis rolled his eyes and reached down to grab the tie that Prompto forgot to take off. “Come up here you big Goof.”

It was all coming back to him now. In the background, he could hear the 8-bit video game jingle vaguely along with Noctis’ text message pings that they both ignored. All Prompto could hear was Noctis’ heavy breaths and his while Noctis continued to bite down on his neck and find new places to kiss. Prompto finally had the presence of mind to piece together a coherent thought.

“We are,” Prompto paused. “We should go to… ah…. go to the…. to the… d-drug…drug store.”

Noctis stopped and breathed in Prompto’s neck.

“Noct… unless you have concealer lying around…”

That got Prompto a light punch on the arm while Noctis lifted up his face with that lop-sided jaw that Prompto never knew was so pleasant on his Best Friend’s face. Prompto reached down to cup Noctis’ face again. His thumb touching that beauty mark, looking up at his best friend with that new realization dawning on both of them. Noctis seemed to understand it too. 

“Do you want to stop?” whispered Noctis as he ran his right hand over Prompto’s face and up his forehead.

“Naw,” Prompto whispered back. Prompto’s eyes continued to look for another beauty mark on Noctis’ face. Once he found it, he kissed it and another one that was on his forehead.

“Hey Noct,” Prompto murmured in Noctis’ hair. “Can I ask you something?”

Not missing a beat, Noctis rolled his eyes. Who knew Prompto could play hard to get right now? 

“As long as it isn’t weird—“

“—Let’s play a game,” Prompto said while maintaining eye contact with Noctis. “I’ll kiss all your beauty mar—“

“—Moles…”

“…Okay,” Prompto laughed. “I’ll kiss all your moles and now you get to ask for something.”

Noctis still laid on the floor. But he looked up towards the windows. It was starting to get dark by Insomnia standards. The apartment buildings were starting to light up. Prompto started to get nervous when Noctis did not reply right away. But right when Prompto was about to say something, Noctis looked back to Prompto who was still lying on top of him.

“Just be you.” Noctis replied. Prompto wanted to open his mouth and had the comeback of the century ready. But the way his Best Friend looked at him, he did not have the heart to make fun of him. Not now anyways. Instead, Prompto grabbed Noctis’ hand and laced each finger slowly, one by one.

“So are we still kissing or not? You have a lot of moles you know.”

It was Noctis’ turn to laugh as he moved up to meet his mouth again with another kiss.

“Then I’ll try kissing all your freckles, Blondie.”

Prompto couldn’t help but laugh and kiss Noctis who was also laughing and shushing him with kisses. Both of them wanted to win but they had all the time in the world to play.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it!


End file.
